


My only friend from then

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AkiRen Week 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, First Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren Week Day one: Best friendsThere's a big house in Akira's neighbourhood that everyone keeps whispering about. Some rich artist guy owns it. Strange cars keep coming there but no one has seen inside





	My only friend from then

All the kids in his neighbourhood knew about that one house. It was hard to miss with the high white walls. There were always all sorts of fancy cars coming and going to it. Akira lived a good ten minutes walk away but he knew about the house because everyone talked about it.

Adults, kids. Everyone was abuzz about the big house with the white walls. He had to admit, he walked just to look at the place with the other kids. It was just so amazing. He was not exactly satisfied with looking at the wall. He sat with other kids from around the area and debated about how the inside looked.

Wondering was one thing. That was harmless, his mother and father would have no problem with Akira talking aloud about the neighbourhood’s mysteries. There was nothing wrong with that. It was just that when kids hung out together they tended to get each other into some trouble. Talking and guessing turned to them playing around the place.

Wondering and wondering what could be behind the walls. Who lived there. His mom and dad spoke about some celebrity that was famous. Akira wanted to see them. See what their house was like. It was not as if they were always there anyway.

The others kids pointed out that the fancy cars leaving meant whoever left was the celebrity and when the fancy big cars were gone and the activity died down. That had to mean that the house was empty.

They would kick balls around. Loudly play tag as they glanced at the high walls beyond their reach. They would throw longing glances at the front gate. Debate among themselves what secrets and cool things the house probably hid. Akira was in favour of big strange animals. All celebrities got strange animals. The cool ones anyway.

Things had been going like that for some time when Akira arrived to hear the rest of the children debating about what someone had seen over the wall. Apparently someone had climbed the wall to look over. It was fine wasn’t it? The big cars were gone and everything fancy had died down. No one was home. No one should be home.

Except the boy in question babbled about a large doll that sat in the sunlight in the garden. A large doll with blue hair, pale skin dressed in Japanese tradition clothes and just looked towards the sky. Akira was riveted by the news. A doll.

He knew about collections, his mother cleaned his father’s tea cup collection. His mother had a small doll collection of his own. He collected trucks and cars himself. but to think that the secret that the wall hid was something like that. It sound amazing. Akira was riveted and as he stared at the wall he knew that he was going to see the doll for himself one way or another.

A doll that sat in a garden turned towards the sun? such a pretty doll begged to be looked at. Akira knew not one adult he knew would approve of him taking a look but he knew that he was too curious. He had been looking at the high white walls for so long that it was only a matter of time until he found out what they hid.

X

It was honestly when he had climbed the wall and peered over that Akira had to acknowledge how easy it was. He had not called for the other children to come with him. He had decided this investigation needed to be completed by himself. he was completely happy to take a look on his own.

It had been fairly difficult to get the grip needed to get up and over but now that he was on top of the wall where the last boy said he had climbed. Akira had to admire the garden. Their neighbourhood looked so modern but this garden looked straight out of a painting. The ponds, the plants, the various stones and statues. It was incredible.

Akira glanced around the thick garden before his eyes fell on an area that was heavy shaded. He almost fell off the wall. Blue hair was right. The pale delicate features too. The clothes were old fashion, a kimono for certain but what was sitting there was not a large doll.

He looked delicate but he was breathing. He was eating too. Akira had no clue that a child lived behind the walls but now he knew.

Just then the boy glanced up from where he sat and stared at Akira. it was not as if he could hide anyway. Akira stared at the boy as the boy stared back. He lowered the apple he had been eating and watched Akira. “Thief?” He asked. He looked so delicate and confused.

“Uh.” Akira laughed as she shifted how he was on the wall. Instead of hanging over like some kind of monkey he sat on the wall and dangled his legs on the garden’s side. The other boy stood up never taking his eyes off of Akira. it was kind of cute.

He looked really delicate and pale. Akira could see how someone might call him doll like but he had no clue how he could be mistaken for a doll. His eyes were so alive. Even if he were to sit still for ages, Akira could not see himself mistaking this boy for a doll ever. His face was pretty, he looked delicate but the rest of him looked real.

No dolls like this boy existed and if they were, they would be creepy. There was life coming from this boy. Akira could see it.

“I’m not a thief.” Akira called down. “I just wanted to see what was inside this place.”

“Doesn’t that sound like what a thief would do and say?” The boy shot back as he stood under Akira. “Who are you anyway? I don’t think you know sensei.”

“Is that who owns this house?” Akira questioned. “I just live around here. I don’t know anything about the place. I was just curious. Someone I play with said there was a big doll here so I came to take a look.”

“Doll? Sensei doesn’t have any-“ The boy frowned.

“Yeah I figured.” Akira laughed as he dangled his feet. “They mistook you for the doll. Mind stepping back for a bit?” He waited for the boy to take a step back before he jumped down. “I’m Akira. I live around here. I had no clue that a kid was living here. I thought it was just a famous person.”

“My name is Yusuke. Kitagawa Yusuke.” Yusuke looked shy as he watched Akira. “That famous person owns this house and is my guardian.”

“So you’re like his kid.” Akira nodded. “What he famous for?”

“Sensei does great paintings.” Yusuke pulled at his kimono. “I’m sorry but I think I’m still confused. You said you came to see a doll?”

“The other kids thought you were one.” Akira laughed. “A big pretty doll that stared at the sunlight. They need their eyes fixed you’re a person.” He and Yusuke stared at each other. “Hey, how old are you?”

“Ten in January.” Yusuke said softly.

“Oh you’re older.” Akira paused. “Are you by yourself all the time? Are there any other kids? I’ve never heard anything coming from here and we’re always playing outside.”

“I think I hear you sometimes.” Yusuke said softly. “Other students of my teacher come here but I am the only… child. There are attendants that look after me when Sensei can not however. I’m never alone.”

“But kids need kids.” Akira pointed out. “It’s what my mom says all the time. You’re not a doll I know that now and you seem pretty…” Akira looked him over. “I think I’ll be calling on you from now on.”

“You’re persistent.” Yusuke shook his head. “I didn’t even say you could come back.”

“You didn’t yell for me to leave.” Akira pointed out. “That’s good enough for me.”

X

“I still think that you shouldn’t come in.” Yusuke folded his arms the moment that Akira jumped down. “It’s still suspicious.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira agreed as he stretched. “My mom would kill me.” He laughed as he looked around the garden. “But I seriously had to come back.” He looked at Yusuke and the way the boy held himself. “You didn’t want me to come back?” Everything about him had said otherwise.

“I just think that you shouldn’t jump over the wall.” Yusuke sighed before he backed Akira. “Nothing to be done now. You’re already in.”

“Well somehow I feel like maybe coming in the front would cause more questions than this.” Akira laughed. “I could say something like the ball flew over and I came over to retrieve it.”

“But… there is no ball.” Yusuke pointed out as he turned back to face Akira. “There isn’t a ball to fetch.”

“Well…” Akira trailed off before he dug into the pocket of his cargo shorts. He ignored Yusuke’s snort before he pulled out a red ball. “Always have an excuse.” He gloated before he tucked the ball back into his pocket. “So there’s the ball in case anyone catches me. Maybe I should throw a ball in before I come in? Will that make it better?”

“It won’t.” Yusuke sighed before he relaxed. “You have such good timing. When no one is around and the house is quiet. That’s when you choose to appear.”

“Isn’t that the best time to turn up?” Akira was a little confused there. He tugged on the hem of his shirt. He adored the red featherman but the shirt was getting a little too short for him. “When everyone else is gone and you’re feeling lonely. Isn’t that the best time for a friend to come by? So you’re not alone?”

“Who said I’m lonely?” Yusuke’s looked troubled. “Being alone just means that I can use this time to further my skill. To find the things that I’m searching for. It is not time that is wasted.”

“Well, okay I agree.” Akira nodded. “Um, maybe I put it wrong.” He sighed. “What I mean isn’t that you’ll waste away by yourself when no one is with you. I don’t think you’re that kind of person.” A bird on a nearby flower caught his attention so he shifted so he could better see the small body and colourful wings. “I just meant that it’s good for friends to pop up when you’re alone. And being alone doesn’t mean you’re lonely.” He said softly. “You can be lonely with people around too. You can be lonely isn’t a bad thing.” He glanced at Yusuke to find the other boy watching him. “You discover things when you’re lonely.”

“What a strange thing to say.” Yusuke narrowed his eyes before he glanced at the bird that Akira had been staring at. “But I do agree in a way. Sensei says that the changing moods can affect one’s art and how they draw. I think emotions come through in how you use a pen or a brush. Controlled, frenzied. So many things you have to think about.”

“I don’t get that.” Akira admitted softly. “But…” He smiled. “It sounds kind of nice when you say it. Really sweet. I can hear you and kind of see? What you’re talking about?” He laughed softly. “But I’d just love to see this place with you. This garden is amazing. My Dad would flip if he saw it.” Akira laughed softly.

“Really?” Yusuke looked down at the ground. “I’ve been here for so long. I just think about things to draw.”

“Scenery?” Akira pressed before Yusuke nodded. “Well, I think you have to keep looking at things if you want to get better. Maybe the adults around you told you that you have to keep trying in order to improve. They aren’t wrong.” He smiled. “But, when I was trying out for the gymnastic team I had to take several breaks from routines and stretches so I could develop and stuff. Then when I went back… I was sort of cool.” He boasted.

“I don’t doubt that drawing the same thing over and over will numb me to it.” Yusuke said softly. “But until now I didn’t have anything else to focus on.” His smile, was so bright. “But I feel like you’ll show me something.”

X

“I don’t usually get these.” Yusuke was trying to keep the melting ice bar from ruining his kimono. “Much thanks.”

“It’s fine.” His words were muffled by his own ice bar. “Its far more fun to eat with someone else anyway.” He dangled his feet further out over the pond and chuckled at the fish he could see. The wooden bridge they were sitting on was not exactly that big but he did like sitting on it and staring into the pond below.

“Still, thank you.” Yusuke said softly as he moved around in his kimono. He was fighting a losing battle from what Akira could see. Unless he started to bite the ice, it would continue to run down his arm. “It’s been so hot lately, I don’t really like the heat.”

“I don’t think anyone does.” Akira licked the top of his ice bar before he bit the side. He continued as he chewed. “It’s all hot and muggy. You can’t exactly go to the pool without an adult. The river’s too far. Running around is tiring. Adults complain about the air-conditioning and nobody really wants to play. When it’s hot…” Akira watched the koi fish swim in the pond. “It’s like people sort of stop.”

“People are more irritable yes.” Yusuke licked away the blue ice that had ran down his hand. “I can’t blame them. All you can really think about is how hot outside is. I wish it would rain. I wish for more ways to escape the heat other than… well fans and air conditioning.” He laughed softly “If it would not disturb and maybe injure the fish I would swim in the pond.”

“I was considering it.” Akira laughed softly. “But I guess you won’t be drawing today since it’s so hot out. I feel like even crayons would melt.” He muttered. “Who knows what would happen to paint.”

“It’s so hot that it feels like steam is rising everywhere.” Yusuke agreed before he bit the top half of his ice. “How unpleasant.”

“Days like this won’t last forever.” Akira pointed out before he sighed. “But it is so annoying when you have days like this. It’s just hot and everything is hot too. You just want to run around but it is too hot and-“ He had to cut himself off after that.

“What?” Yusuke questioned, he was in the middle of making sure the blue ice did not stain his kimono.

“Uh, nothing.” Akira sighed and turned his attention back to the pond. He would love to play with Yusuke outside the big walls but it felt too soon to say stuff like that. Maybe take Yusuke to the river and cool down with him… but it seemed too soon to say it.

X

“It’s not like I’m trapped here.” Yusuke pointed out. Akira was lying on his back near the porch while Yusuke sat on the shaded step and sketched. “But I guess if I can’t leave it is the same thing as being trapped. For me however, there was just sensei and this house. School as well but… I don’t attend your school.”

“Not like if you’re missing anything. We need repairs more than anything. Donations too according to my mom.” Akira recalled. “My Dad usually gets together with the other Dads and guys and they help the teachers with painting and all sorts of stuff. The school isn’t that big I guess.” He thought it over. “It’s what we have though. There isn’t any other school for us for a while.”

“I know.” Yusuke said softly. “The ride for me to attend school is fairly long. I also have tutors to help me. Not that I really need them. Art may be my passion. I love art.” He said softly.” Akira rolled over so he could look at him. He was holding the sketchbook in both his hands and he had his head lowered. “But I’m no fool. I won’t fall behind and I won’t embarrass sensei.”

“I kind of get what you mean about not embarrassing someone.” Akira admitted. “I mean I have teachers that tell me that I’m good and better than certain things and stuff. I don’t want to let them down.” He smiled. “But I don’t want to let my parents down either. Mom and Dad try really hard so I don’t want to let them down.”

“You really care for them don’t you.” Yusuke said softly. “I’m not usually around other children or even those with families so it is rather…”

“Well, it’s the family I have I guess.” Akira felt a little embarrassed. “I want to make them proud. I want to do the right thing and I want to help people because they are always helping people. But I’m still a kid.  I want to laugh too.” Yusuke had released the tight grip on the sketchpad.

“I enjoy this but sometimes…” Yusuke’s eyes drifted tellingly to the wall. “I want the fun and normal that you speak of so much. I find myself trying to picture it. Maybe it is a little sad how fixated I am on this.”

“What? That’s normal Yusuke.” Akira rolled his eyes. “And artists are supposed to see lots of things and draw loads of times before they do something awesome. That’s what you said right? You have to work to get the best vision on paper? Well you’re still a kid. You still have learning to do.”

“You’re right.” Yusuke set aside his sketchpad. “Maybe that’s why everything has a different feeling to it right now. There’s you.” His smile was so sweet and soft. Even if his words were a little confusing for Akira.

X

The coach was right. Akira did have a talent for this. Even though this was going to take a lot of time and practice to get where the coach wanted him. Akira really did not mind. This was awesome, this was incredible. This was like flying. He felt so light and free.

“Right.” He glanced around to make sure he was not hogging but he was still by himself. the coach was already further down arguing with some older students about the school supplies so that left him free and clear. Akira tested the pole in his hand again. It was becoming second nature to always test the pole.

He stretched again even though he had just ran and tested his shoes, eyed the laces before he set his eyes once more on his goal. He was so excited. He felt so free.

“Once more.” His words to himself were more like a laugh but he knew why. He darted down the track to his goal the pole in his hand. All he could hear was himself as he carried the pole down the way. He was watching for the right place, watching for the right moment and the moment he reached the end he slammed the pole on the ground and flew-

Well it was flying to him but he knew it was not. From the slam to the ground his body went up and over the bar. He had to keep his focus up, make sure his legs never touched the bar on his way over but Akira so far had never hit his foot on the pole once.

This felt amazing. Doing this felt so good and free. Every time his body sank onto the softness of the mats he always felt so calm. Giggles always escaped him too. He was trying to cut that habit. He was working on it but this felt so good that the moment that he flew over a grin stretched across his face he was unable to help it. This felt good.

This was fun. This felt really good and there was no other way to describe his adventures other than flying. He loved doing the high jump. He knew he had a long way to go. The pole was placed higher than those in his age group but Akira knew the pole could go so much higher.

He had to keep training so that he could keep soaring and falling safely. Enjoying this actually made him think about Yusuke. Yusuke had so much fun sketching and the way he talked about breaking through blocks and making it up another level. Feeling so happy about this made Akira wonder if Yusuke felt anything like this when he drew and paint.

He had been busy with club activities and school lately but that did not mean he would not go and visit his friend. He had been unable to convince Yusuke into sneaking out but that did not mean he had given up. Yusuke was wavering, he badly wanted to leave the garden with Akira and that was perfectly fine. Akira could wait.

X

“Are you mad?” Yusuke hissed the moment Akira softly dropped into the garden. “What are you thinking?”

“That I’m about to have a heart attack.” Akira hissed back as he pressed his hand to his chest. “I thought I was going to have to check around for you. Why are you here at this sort of time?”

“You’re asking me?” Yusuke frowned at Akira. “You’re the one sneaking into here at night. Are you trying to be a thief after all? The sun went down ages ago. Why are you here?” He looked over Akira his gaze lingering on his P.E. clothes. “Why are you here so late?”

“Yeah.” Akira muttered as he picked up his gym bag. “About that. I had club activities and thought about swinging by on my way home to see you. My parents aren’t going to be coming home tonight so I didn’t have to hurry home or anything.” He slung the bag over his back and sighed as his heart finally stopped racing from the scare Yusuke had given him. “I wanted to see you so I decided to take a peek.”

“Well I see.” Yusuke folded his arms. “But you really should have minded the time-“ He paused. “Your parents won’t return tonight? You’ll be by yourself?”

“Yeah?” Akira paused. “This has happened before you know. I am totally cool with that. It happens sometimes. Sometimes they don’t come home. I just lock up properly and I’m fine.” He had to shift his weight a bit as he talked. Yusuke’s focus was getting to him. “There’s food home and they will be back tomorrow after school.”

“Where did they go?” Yusuke demanded. “They just left you?”

“They have before.” Akira laughed. “Once I don’t burn the house down they are fine. Besides I have school so they know I’ll go from school to club and then come home. Do my homework and then go to bed. Then I’ll go to school and when I get back home.” He smiled. “They’ll be back. It’s no problem. They’ll even call to check on me. Late at night around my bed time and in the morning before I go to school.”

“That doesn’t. That doesn’t sound right.” Yusuke looked away. “I don’t live like that but Akira that doesn’t sound right.”

“I guess it wouldn’t but it is what it is. Sometimes I’m alone a lot. That’s fine, I’m not lonely and right now I’m not alone.” Akira said softly. “That’s part of the reason I came to find you.”

“Yes.” Yusuke said softly. “You never said what you had to say so badly that you came here so late at night.”

“And you didn’t say why you were lurking around in the gardens so late at night.” Akira hissed. He glanced around the garden and sighed. The place was not pitch black but that was only because there were soft lights coming from the various flower bushes and plants. He had seen them during the day time but at night, they gave the garden a different glow. Even the fish ponds had light coming from them.

“I couldn’t sleep. I needed to think.” Yusuke said softly. “There’s no one here and I needed to think clearly so I came out here. I think the best here.” He glanced around the garden slowly. “I needed to focus because lately I haven’t been able to really bring my visions to life. I came out here and I’ve been out here for quite some time.” He admitted. “Then you came over the wall.” He sighed.

“I was at practice today after school.” Akira sighed before he grabbed Yusuke’s hand. It was slightly cold so instead of dragging Yusuke to the bridge he made his way for the house and the porch they usually sat on. He waited for Yusuke to take a seat before he himself took a seat. “I was thinking about you when I was jumping- well not during but while I was jumping and resting, I was thinking about you. I have so much fun at practice.” Akira admitted. “And I love the feeling that going over the pole gives me. I was thinking it must be like that for you when it comes to art.”

“Is that so?” Yusuke said softly. “I never considered it. Well I’m not exactly one who concentrates on sport matters.”

“Are you doing kendo training?” Akira recalled.

“Yes.” Yusuke nodded. “I just started, it’s very interesting. My focus happens to be on those better than me however. Their forms are very beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed. “You know.” He laughed. “The coach is the one who got me into this. He’s the one that made me take a chance but honestly the first time that I saw someone else fly over the pole I couldn’t believe it. They looked so good and then they fell down. I wanted to know how it felt.”

“So do you?” Yusuke asked curiously. “How does it feel?”

“Well.” Akira played with his gym bag for a few seconds before he sighed and slowly rocked back. He leaned on his palms and stared up at the night sky as he gathered his thoughts. “Free.” He admitted. “Flying and falling feels so free. It’s not easy and it is not a game but I love it.” He admitted. “And when I see the others doing it too they look so good. The other students.” He bit back a laugh. “The coach too. When he did it, it felt as though time had slowed for a bit. He looked really cool.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke said softly. “I think I’d like to see that.”

“I could bring my phone or something. Download some videos.” Akira laughed. “Well I could also let you check out some videos at your school library. I’ve been doing some research on those that jump. It’s incredible. They are on another level.”

“Or maybe…” Yusuke’s voice was soft and almost contemplative. “I could watch you.” Akira’s heart pounded and he stared at Yusuke’s face. Yusuke did not look away he was meeting him head on. “I think I’d rather see you.”

“I’d love that.” Akira smiled before he teasing pinched Yusuke’s nose. “But how would you even get in?” He sighed. “Maybe at a meet or something. Maybe my school could challenge yours or something.” He sighed. “But it would be nice for you to watch me. I’d love to hear what you thought.” He admitted. “I’d really like that Yusuke.” He smiled. “The coach got me into this.” He looked up at the sky. “But this is something I never knew I needed. It feels good. Training let’s me fly farther and fall harder. It feels so good and I can’t wait to get better.”

“You sound enthralled.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I can’t wait to see you. Already you paint a picture of your enjoyment. It would be nice to see you at it. I already know how agile you are.” His voice was teasing. “You get over the wall so easily. Now that I think about it. You’ve been better than before lately. You don’t struggle and you’re smooth when you come over.”

“So this is a bit of after club training?” Akira laughed. “But now you think about it.” He mused as he stared up at the night sky. “It has been easier. I never even thought about it. I get over the wall so easily and when I think about it.” His hand sank onto his bag. “I didn’t even toss my bags over first. I just came right over. What do you know.” He laughed.

“Your coach caught you right on time.” Yusuke snorted. “Make you use your natural talents for good. Do you think you’ll be able to compete easily?”

“I don’t know about other schools.” Akira admitted. “But so far I know I’m on the same level of those on a high grade. I can only get better. I don’t need anyone pushing me either. I train on my own. I enjoy it. I go right there and train until we close.” He glanced at Yusuke. “Well I was thinking that I should ease up and see you from time to time because we won’t see each other that often now that we’re back in school.”

“Don’t go about injuring your chances because of me. Already I’m lucky because I met you. My world widened because of you.” Yusuke sad softly. “And it seems like when I need something you always appear. Like tonight, before I could not think. I could not focus and now that you’re here. I find my mind much clearer.”

“That’s good.” Akira said softly. “But you know…” He said softly. “There’s another reason I came here tonight. “I wanted to see if you’re up for a stroll. It’s late.” He said softly. “Nobody is going to come looking for you either right? No one will even see you. What do you think about taking a walk?” A question he had asked differently several times but Yusuke had always refused.

“Take me with you.” Yusuke’s soft voice and his hand on Akira’s made his heart pound. “Please Akira. let’s go on that walk.”

X

“It’s not as cold as I thought it would be.” Yusuke looked around before he took Akira’s hand. “And I got over the wall with less difficulty than expected.”

“You’re better at this than I thought you would be.” Akira admitted as he held Yusuke’s hand in his and slung his bag over his shoulder with his free hand. “But it’s darker than I expected. Works out though.” No one was around. No one was even peeking through their windows or coming out on their front balconies like he knew people liked to do. It was a pretty quiet evening. Even with Yusuke making quite the sight in his expensive kimono. “I think you should have changed.” Akira pointed out as they walked slowly.

“I didn’t want to risk anything by going back inside.” Yusuke was looking at the walls and other people’s houses. Not Akira. not exactly what he had been aiming for when he had brought Yusuke outside. “Besides this is just a small walk right? We’re not going that far.” He finally met Akira’s eyes then and Akira smiled.

“We won’t be going far.” Akira confirmed with a squeeze of Yusuke’s hand. “Just around and back.” The road was fairly quiet but he knew where he was going. He bet Yusuke would know the way too. He was really good at recalling things. “How is it so far?”

“It’s so plain this neighbourhood.” Yusuke admitted. Akira snorted because that was so Yusuke. “It seems like everything is the same. No real individuality.”

“Yeah.” Akira admitted. “It’s like that in the suburbs.” He sighed. “Every single house looks the same except for the ones that don’t. it’s not like the art world you know. they have a code to follow. They can’t take up that much room.” He recalled. “And well nobody really has the time to do all that stuff. People are working so they care what the inside looks like.” He smiled. “But it’s easy to get lost as a kid with everything looking exactly alike.”

“Hide the valuables in the houses that look like those without it.” Yusuke murmured. “Maybe I’m too accustomed to the house that sensei lets me stay in.” His hand was cool in Akira’s own. Akira watched the way the lights from streetlights bounced over Yusuke’s face. “Maybe I am truly like the doll you had me mistaken for.”

“Any doll this passionate and mouthy.” Akira laughed. “Isn’t a doll people want. They would say you’re possessed and leave you at a shrine.” Yusuke laughed at that. A soft laugh before he squeezed Akira’s hand as they continued to walk hand in hand.

What a sight they must make. Yusuke in his normal kimono and Akira a child from school on such an evening. Hand in hand strolling around. He sneaked a look at Yusuke only to find him looking back.

“What?” He laughed when he met Yusuke’s gaze. “Something wrong with my face?”

“Not exactly.” Yusuke smiled. “I was just thinking that since I me you my views have been constantly changing. I’ve been enjoying so many new experiences. Now I’m with you like this.” He squeezed Akira’s hand tightly. “I’m seeing a part of your world right now a part of your experience. This is the place you walk around. These are the sights you see. The streets you walk almost everyday. For so long you’ve been coming into my world. Now that I can come a bit into the world you experience… I feel a bit happier.”

“Hanging out with you isn’t a small deal to me you know.” Akira finally saw what he was looking for and they turned the corner. “I like seeing you and hanging with you. I like spending time with you. The things you say, the things we talk about… I’m not unpopular.” Akira admitted. “But I don’t have anyone else I feel such a strong connection to. You say you don’t get to hang out with other kids. It feels weird to say but I could take or leave it. I’ve never felt this close to someone my own age before. I’ve just been polite or had fun however I could.”

“I never really had that option.” Yusuke said softly. “The only children I’ve met are deeply immersed in art. Or they have their own friends.” His sad smile tugged at Akira’s heart. “I don’t think I fully understand them enough to even fit in. The things I want. The things that I’m aiming for. I just don’t see other children being drawn to that right now. I don’t mind being alone… least I thought so. I thought I could live for art and art alone.” He sighed. “But with you my mind is opened. I see things differently.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Akira laughed. “Remember earlier when I was talking about the high jump? Part of me really wished you could have seen me. I’ve seen you sketch so many things.” Akira said softly. “I’d love to see you put that on paper. I mean maybe sooner or later I’ll catch the attention of the photography club but there is something about what you do. I’d like to see the moment I love so much captured by your eyes and hands Yusuke. There’s just something about how you make me think.” They exchanged laughed with each other before they looked at the conveniences store ahead.

“You’re right.” Yusuke said softly. “We seem to be influencing each other. In the best of way. You encourage me not only to work harder but look deeper. It’s something I appreciate.” He released Akira’s hand and Akira nodded. “Should we go in together?”

X

“I came in here for some snacks but you’re just stuck by the magazines.” Akira whispered as he stopped by where Yusuke had been fixated. “Don’t you have any back home?”

“Not as many as I would like.” Yusuke was flipping through the magazine rack at an amazing rate. He was not even sticking to one thing. He had even flipped through the manga at one point. “I do find the contents fascinating. There is plenty that I don’t see back at the house.”

“Telling me an old dude like your sensei doesn’t have these things?” Akira took the housekeeping magazine from Yusuke and thumbed a few pages. “Even as a reference? Or does he just leave that up to someone?”

“Sensei doesn’t like to focus on material things for their value. He is drawn to their aesthetics or their history. Not because they glitter or shine. They have to serve a purpose. Many things he is simply given as well. It’s rude to refuse gifts n matter how gaudy they are. It’s why he hides them away at the house.” Yusuke smiled. “But since meeting you I’ve been thinking I need to widen my knowledge. Art and beauty is everywhere. From fashion to sports.”

“Yeah I do agree.” Akira nodded as he slid the magazine back. “Sometimes I see a uniform and I go wow that’s nice you know? like what kind of thought went into that?”

“Exactly.” Yusuke was thumbing through a calligraphy magazine. A lot slower than he had been thumbing through the other magazines. “You need to open your mind in order to find things and to improve.”

“Uh huh.” Akira nodded when Yusuke slid the magazine back onto the rack. He let Yusuke take two steps towards another aisle before he turned and picked it up. it was only three hundred yen. No problem for him. He tucked it under his arm and wandered after Yusuke who was staring in wonder at the row of candies.

“So many and so colourful.” Yusuke whispered. “And so cheap!”

“Uh yeah that’s about right.” Akira considered. “Left overs from what didn’t sell this summer. Those are summer candies. I brought a few along with the ices when outside was so hot remember? These were in the shipment and didn’t sell out so they will be crazy cheap.” He knelt down and took a fistful. “I love when that happens.”

“It sounds wonderful.” Yusuke’s eyes were shining as he stared at a bunch of blue pops. They were not Akira’s favourite. They usually were a big signal to his mom he was snacking on candy but five were for ten yen so it was nothing big. He knelt again and grabbed a fistful before he turned towards the counter and the register.

X

“You didn’t have to buy these for me.” Yusuke was protesting as Akira shoved the candies and magazine on him. Akira had purposefully waited for them to make it back to Yusuke’s place before he handed them over.

“It’s fine.” Akira smiled. “The magazine you were interested in right? I think it’s cool too. We can look over it together at a later date. And I can’t eat all this candy.” He pointed out. “Even if I stash it in my room I’ll still run get caught sooner or later. My mom cleans very well and I don’t eat candy that often. Not these ones at least.”

“Your mother.” Yusuke said softly as he tucked away the candy. “I- I wanted to see where you lived.” He said softly. “I completely forgot to ask about that. I got caught up in buying these things with you and talking. Eating the ices.” The sad look on his face made Akira’s throat tighten. “I wanted to see your house.”

“Well it’s already kind of late. We were lucky no one spotted us. The guy who works the convenience store this sort of time he doesn’t gossip.” Akira recalled. “Nobody is going to say anything about us walking around.” He kicked at the gravel as he sorted through his words. “But you know, this doesn’t have to be a one time thing you know? Next time you can come to my house.”

“I thought we were trying to avoid detection.” Yusuke smiled. “Don’t you think your parents would notice me? I think I stand out.”

“Well next time we’ll dress you so you won’t stand out. Also so it will be easier to get over the wall.” Akira muttered as he eyed Yusuke’s kimono. “You had to fix that way too many times before you were able to pass.”

“Fine.” Yusuke sighed. “But the matter of your parents?”

“Next time that they are away.” Akira smiled. “We’ll go to my place. We’ll play games.” He was excited just thinking about it. “I’ll cook for you! I can’t do anything but Omurice and some sweet stuff.” He admitted. “But my Dad is teaching me! You can come and hang out by my place next time.” He was excited just thinking about it.”

“Yes.” Yusuke was staring at him with a smile on his face. “That sounds like fun.” He glanced back at the wall. “I need to… I have to go back.”

Akira did not want him to go but- “I know.” Akira let his bags drop to the ground before he placed his back against the wall and braced himself. “Let’s get you back over here.”

Yusuke smiled before he placed his hands on Akira’s shoulders. Just how he had to begin with. He placed his foot on Akira’s cupped hands before they boosted him up the wall so that Yusuke could scramble up and over. Akira waited for the soft thump before he heard Yusuke’s soft. “I’m okay.”

“Goodnight Yusuke.” Akira called softly. “See you soon.”

The response took a while longer than he had been expecting. It was faint but Akira heard it all the same. “Goodnight Akira, see you soon.”

X

He was still thinking about Yusuke. During classes, after class. On his way to school. He was talking to people in between classes. Hanging with those it was easy to talk to but they never went beyond the normal. It was about shows they watched and things that happened that they all knew.

It was nothing deep not substantial. No wonder he kept thinking about Yusuke. Akira could not stop thinking about Yusuke. The walk they had, the fun they had. How walking around the neighbourhood with him was just so much fun.

Bringing him home had been incredible even though Akira had felt nervous the entire way. His place was nowhere near close to the size of Yusuke’s sensei’s place. It was a house like everyone’s. but Yusuke had been amazed. Watching him walk around his house and sit down. Watching him take in Akira’s house and his room.

It had sucked he could not stay anymore than a few hours. The walk back to Yusuke’s house had been painful. If his parents were not so big on the check ins Akira would have suggested something stupid.

But he could not keep his friend out his head. Not at school or walking home. Not at home either. Not when he was doing his homework. Yusuke was just always in his head.

Akira sighed as he stretched. He could not get him out his head at all and honestly he did not want to try and do it either. Yusuke was just so interesting. He was exciting to be with. He was also just so everything for Akira right now.

He set off down the track like he had dozens of times. He knew others were around. Club members, the coach and some spectators. He cared nothing about that even while he felt their gazes burning into him. It really did not matter. His legs were burning as he ran with the pole in his hand.

When he slammed the pole down Akira felt so happy and free as he went over the pole. He lifted his les up in time and the feeling when he made his descent-

He found himself blinking up at the afternoon sky and the sense of wonder that spread through him at such a clear day… he found himself thinking about Yusuke again. The wind was knocked out of him when he landed on the mat. He did not hear others congratulating him or anything. He could hear the buzz but not the words. Akira raised his hands up ignoring the buzz and made a frame so he could keep staring at the sky and the clear day. It was such a beautiful looking sky. Clear without any worries.

X

“This is you?” They had oranges on a plate by their sides as they ate in the garden. Yusuke had opened the envelope before Akira could even tell him what was in it. “Who took these?”

“People from the photography club.” Akira peeled the orange he had and placed the peel back onto the plate. He kicked his feet as they sat on the bridge his focus on the water below. “They got some pretty good shots of me running and jumping.” He glanced at Yusuke. “Pretty cool huh?”

Yusuke had the photos carefully spread out as he looked them through. Akira watched him pick up one that had the moment that Akira went over the pole. “This is very focused.” He said softly. “Do you know exactly who took it?”

“Uh.” Akira had no clue. “I didn’t ask. I just wanted the pictures. They look so great and since you can’t be there to watch me jump.” Akira smiled. “I wanted you to have a look. These are the ones that I think show me best.” He picked up one that was obviously taken from the school stands. It had the seats at the edge and everything. He was framed on his back staring at the sky. “I love jumping. Going over the pole and when you look up and see the sky after everything went well.” He smiled. “It’s so fresh and new Yusuke.”

“I can only imagine.” Yusuke said softly. “You’re beautiful here Akira.” He smiled as he traced his fingers over the glossy photos. Akira had a hot feeling in his gut as he watched Yusuke. “The captured expressions here. The looks that they manage to get. It feels as though they captured these moments. Froze them in time. I can almost see and hear it. I’m waiting for you to start moving.” He laughed softly. “It’s why I asked if anyone in particular captured these in particular.” He moved his hand over the best ones. “It seems almost personal.”

“Really?” Akira compared the one in his hand before he went sorting through the rest. “I honestly thought it was just a matter of talent.” He admitted. “You’ve got great eyes as always though Yusuke. Whoever took these ones really got my good side. Maybe they are that talented?” He guessed with a shrug. “I don’t know anyone personally on the teams. I’m not that close with anyone even those above me. I’m there to run and jump.”

“It just seems so personal. Like they were watching you. These have a totally different feeling to them.” Yusuke made a frame and Akira smiled when Yusuke trapped him in the frame he made with his fingers. “You can almost feel what their eyes feel. Someone was looking at you with intent. Maybe an admirer?”

“I don’t think it’s like that.” Akira laughed. “I mean… there are so many other people on the track team. Maybe it’s envy?” He guessed. “But they got me fairly well so it’s fine. These ones capture what I was feeling and they have sharpness to the edges.” He sneaked a glance at Yusuke. “Who knows, maybe now you have a glimpse you’ll think of something amazing.”

“I already have.” Yusuke laughed as he began sorting through the photos again. “And are we still attending the festival together?”

“Yeah! Nothing’s changed on your end right?” Akira felt anxious. “You won’t be yanked away for something or the other right?”

“I’m still free.” Yusuke smiled. “And still looking forward to attending with you.” Akira’s heart thudded in his chest. Spending time with Yusuke was just so much fun.

X

His kimono was not the most expensive but Akira was proud of it. He had managed to avoid having to go with his parents and for that he was so thankful. He had plans after all. He knew his parents most likely assumed that Akira had made plans with the other kids to go to the shrine.

It was something that Akira had done before. The difference between now and last year was that when he went to the shrine for the festival last year he went in normal clothes. He very rarely bothered with formal clothes. Not that he hated them or anything it was just that when he hung out with the others he saw no sense in it.

This was something different entirely. He wanted to dress up with Yusuke so he had planned on wearing his kimono. He had even given into his mother looking him over before he escaped out the house to find Yusuke.

He knew what she most likely thought. That there was someone he wanted to impress. She was not exactly wrong. there was someone he wanted to impress by going so far and dressing up. just the person was not who she thought it would be. There was no problem in that for Akira.

He had not even gotten around to talking about Yusuke to anybody. No one at school, not his parents. His friend was known to only him alone. As funny as it was it made Akira wonder sometimes if he was imagining this.

He was the only kid to go over the wall and meet Yusuke. The house was still full of speculation but everyone got tired of the same old thing over and over. In fact the fancy cars that came and left was more interesting to the others than the doll they had been whispering about before. But Akira knew the truth. He knew what really lived in the house and now he had Yusuke.

Yusuke who understood him and who he grew to understand with every meeting and every talk that they had. This thing growing between them, Akira had never felt this close with anyone else. Sometimes he felt far younger than his age when he was laughing with Yusuke. Sometimes he felt far older than he knew they were when he hung with Yusuke. It was nice, it gave him a warm feeling in his gut.

He sneezed as he waited for Yusuke. The evening was getting cooler by the day. There was still some time for snow but time was moving by so quickly. Still, Akira had seen plenty of people pass him by as he waited for Yusuke. He had wanted to go get him, maybe wait outside but Yusuke had shot that idea down pretty fast. Not as if Akira did not understand. Him lingering would be troublesome. So he had to wait.

He crossed his arms and sighed as he looked at his clothes. He was so happy and eager for this. His first time wearing this fancy kimono his Dad had bought. It was simple only in design. The pretty red patterns on the dark kimono made it stand out. He wanted Yusuke to see it however.

“Have you been waiting long?” The voice right by his side made Akira yelp. He spun to find that Yusuke had not come from the direction he had assumed he would. He had to smooth his hair down as he fought back his frightened nerves. “Akira?”

“You surprised me.” Akira complained before he sighed. “But I wasn’t waiting that long.” Just several kids he had known, some families and some old people had walked past him. “Besides we said around this time because we had no way of narrowing it down remember?”

“But that doesn’t mean I wanted to keep you waiting.” Yusuke glanced down at himself and Akira’s eyes followed. Yusuke’s kimono was a dark blue but there were gold stars everywhere as a pattern. “It was harder to go unnoticed than I thought. Nevertheless, we have a few hours to ourselves.”

“Yeah I gotta head back after the fireworks myself. Not that there is anything to do after the fireworks.” It was so hard to keep looking at Yusuke. He was prettier than usual but this was his friend, his dearest friend. Akira looked up, flashed a smile and grabbed Yusuke’s hand. “So let’s get going.”

“Wait if we go rushing we’ll only be in a world of hurt later.” Yusuke pointed out. “I don’t want my sandals to break.”

“Ugh.” Akira had experienced that one too many times.” He slowed down and instead linked arms with Yusuke. “You’re right. We should take it easy then.” The street was fairly quiet, up ahead he could hear the noise of the festival. It was faint like the lights but thanks to thank they knew where they were going. Just follow the lights and follow the noise.

“I’m looking forward to the games.” Yusuke said softly. “I’ve saved enough money that I can really enjoy this experience.”

“Same here.” Akira laughed. “I want to eat and buy a mask.” He sighed. “And not just that I want to scoop some goldfish. If I get any I’ll bring them home. But when it comes to the fireworks.” He smiled and squeezed Yusuke’s hand. “I know the best place to watch them. Trust me on this.”

X

He felt anonymous walking around with Yusuke. There were so many people milling around and as time moved on it just got more and more crushed. Akira had to keep a hand on Yusuke or his kimono before they got separated. Not that he minded. Every time there was a crowd or a crush he and Yusuke exchanged smiles.

This was honestly so much fun. He had shown off a bit at the shooting game. He had missed the first three but he had managed to knock the thing he wanted in the end without having to pay more. The good thing about it was that Yusuke was just about his level. He had a better aim though. Akira assumed it had to do with how focused he was.

The gold fish scooping was a total bust though. Akira had sighed and envied everyone else around him that managed to scoop anything. All he had gotten was torn paper and the feeling of envy when he saw others leave successful. Not that everyone got to be successful. Yusuke had tried his luck but Akira honestly felt as though Yusuke was more fascinated with the fish swimming than capturing them.

The cotton candy had not last long. He had bought two, one for him and the other for Yusuke but different flavours. Akira would not be able to say what possessed him to shove his in Yusuke’s face for the other boy to take a bite. Maybe it had to do with the way he was unable to look away when Yusuke bit into his.

He felt warm looking at Yusuke eat from his cotton candy but he felt scorching when he was offered the one he had given to Yusuke. Akira had tried not to bite too much off but Yusuke had just offered him more until he had bitten off another piece. So Akira had done that and watched with a pounding heart when Yusuke went back to eating his cotton candy.

Yusuke was not that fond of the Japanese masks but Akira adored them. There was the fox ones, the Tanuki ones, all sorts even masquerade ones. Yusuke had hung back but the shopkeeper had given them a discount so Akira had bought the one he liked and given it to Yusuke. The one the shopkeeper had wanted to give to Yusuke, Akira kept it for himself. it was cute.

They had made it to the Yakisoba stand in time to get it good hot and cheap. Same with the takoyaki. Before Yusuke could begin to scarf them down Akira took him by the hand. It was soon time for the fireworks and they had a ways to go before they found his perfect spot.

So with their hands full they slipped out the crowds and began to make their way through the shrine grounds. Akira had his bags and he was careful as he stepped. He knew they had a little way to go but he knew it was perfect.

X

“It’s amazing.” Yusuke’s voice was faint as they sat at the top of the hill. Down below was the festival. Well, down below and to their far right was the festival and the town. Still they were in the best position to see the fireworks. “It’s so quiet up here, you can see the stars clearly.”

“Yeah.” Akira whispered as he hugged his knees. “It’s so quiet it’s like you’re the only one up here. I’ve only come up here by myself. But I wanted you to see it.”

“I’m glad you decided to show me.” Yusuke’s hand was warm in his as they waited. “I’ve seen fireworks before but never from a place like this. The night is so clear nothing is going to block them. I’ve never seen them so alone at night at this.”

“It’s beautiful.” Akira squeezed Yusuke’s hand before he heard it, a piercing whistle. “It’s starting.” The first explosion made Yusuke gasp and lit up the night. Akira understood his feelings. It was how he had felt that first time too. The way the colours lit up the sky. The sound, the feeling of sitting on the grass and watching it all happen. “It’s incredible isn’t it?”

“They truly are night flowers.” Yusuke whispered. His awe was so intoxicating for Akira. he was unable to look away. Maybe there was something in how he was staring. Maybe it was his hand, maybe it was too tight or even too sweaty. Whatever it was Yusuke turned t face him and it felt closer than before. They were sitting side by side alone on the hilltop but they had never seemed so alone to Akira until Yusuke looked at him.

He felt so warm and happy. The fireworks were still going on. Loud and colourful but what Akira was focusing was the face of his best friend next to him. The faint light was not enough to see him clearly but he was looking at Akira the same way Akira was looking at him.

It was stupid but he leaned forward with his hands slick and sweaty. Leaned forward slowly. He did not want to rush it. If Yusuke pulled away or yanked his hand back he would die of embarrassment but he would accept it.

Except Yusuke did none of those things. Instead he leaned into it. When Akira pressed his lips against his Yusuke was warm. His heart thudded in his chest. So loud that he could not tell the difference between that and the sound from the fireworks. He felt foggy in the head and dizzy.

But kissing Yusuke. Pressing his lips against his. His heart was thudding, his skin felt scorching hot as though the nights were not cool and it was the middle of summer instead. For Akira kissing Yusuke was a lot of things, exciting and scary at the same time. But when he pulled back, he ended up giggling and Yusuke, he tightened his hand and did the same.

The two of them, the fireworks settling down sat together in the dark on the hill giggling and happy and it felt so right. Akira could not stop. He felt so happy, so light and free.

X

A few kisses like that and they shouldn’t have to say it right? But Akira had been embarrassed to his very toes to have to say it out loud. Judging by the way that Yusuke had held onto his hand and flushed he felt the same way too.

“Being with you is…” Akira swallowed as he tightened his grip on Yusuke’s hand. “You’re the most important friend I’ve ever had but I like you.” He swallowed. “I really really like you Yusuke. I want to hug you and kiss you and I like seeing you smile. I like hearing you talk about art.” Akira knew he was rambling but he had to get it out before the magic of the fireworks slipped away. “I just want to be with you as much as I can.”

Yusuke’s face was red already but his hand was steady in Akira’s own. He was flushing even as he met Akira’s gaze. “I want to be with you as much as I can.” He glanced down at the ground for a few moments before he looked back up. “I want more time with you. Being together, walking around. I want to discover new sights and art wit you.” His tone lowered and his grip turned tight. “I want to see the moment that you fly and not in a photograph. I want to see it for myself.”

“This is seriously embarrassing.” Akira wiped his face with his hand before he sighed. “But you know Yusuke.” He squeezed Yusuke’s hand hard before he relaxed. “I sort of don’t mind at all.” He laughed. “I’m just so happy.” His hands were shaking when they reached for Yusuke’s face. He smoothed back some of his hair and found his fingers lingering. “I never thought I could feel like this. It’s so weird.” He admitted. “But fun too. Being with you, it’s just so much fun. Everyday I can be with you is just-“

“Bright and clear. It makes everything easier.” Yusuke interrupted as he smoothed back Akira’s hair. He lingered around Akira’s curls before he rubbed at a spot on his face with his thumb. Maybe there was something smudged there. You’re my first friend.” Yusuke said softly. “And you’re so dear to my heart, I feel opportunities emerging just with you by my side.”

“Well I’m not properly by your side.” Akira teased. “After all.” He sighed. “Your teacher doesn’t know about me. None of the people living in the house either. I’ve been creeping about like a big secret.”

“It appears so.” Yusuke paused. “But your parents don’t know about me either. So on that we are equal. Something so near and sear to us both.”

“Is a total secret.” Akira reached for Yusuke’s free and hand and held them both tightly with his own. “I don’t care though.” He laughed. “As long as I can see you, everything will be okay.”

X

 

“It’s not like I didn’t anticipate this. There is only so long I can be secluded here.” Yusuke was hugging his knees his eyes on the ground. “There are better opportunities in Tokyo as well. Sensei for a while now has been speaking about them.”

“Yusuke.” Akira felt hollow. “I wasn’t expecting this.” He felt gutted. They had just started whatever this was. Yusuke meant so much to him. They saw each other almost everyday. “You’re leaving. And you’re not coming back.”

“I- I don’t have a choice.” Yusuke said softly. “I can’t remain here, it was apparently hard enough already to keep me here.” He glanced around the garden with a tight expression. “Sensei wants me with him full time and he wants me to improve and grow.”

“And you can’t do that here.” Akira felt shattered as he sat by Yusuke’s side. His throat felt tight, his body felt heavy but he worked up the nerve to gently stroke Yusuke’s shoulder. The blue kimono he was wearing, it felt so nice but Akira felt like crying. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m reluctant to leave as well but Sensei has a point about all of this.” Yusuke was still staring at the ground. “Besides we would have high school next. College, university. There is no way to stay by each other’s sides unless we went to the same schools. Your coach has high hopes for you. Art and sports. They can run along the same paths for a time but when it comes to college and Universities.”

“That is so far away I don’t want to think about it.” Akira leaned against Yusuke’s shoulder with his heart hurting. “I don’t want you to go but I know you have to. I want to call you on the phone but I bet I won’t be able to.” He bit his lip. “Can I send you mail?”

“The moment I have the address I’ll send you mail. Every break we can send each other mail. So we can at least keep in touch.” Yusuke’s voice was hesitant. “Even when we won’t see each other for a long time. Soon, one day you’ll be free to go wherever you want and I will be able to leave under my own power and Akira-“

“We’ll stay up all night. We’ll go to festivals. We’l go where we want how we want. I’ll get my license.” Akira’s throat felt tight and hot. “And we’ll do whatever we want. We’ll eat what we want to. Sleep when we want to and we won’t have to worry about going home or worrying anyone.” His eyes felt hot and itchy. “Don’t forget me Yusuke. Please don’t.”

“I believe we met for a reason.” Yusuke looked at him then, his eyes were faintly shimmering with unshed tears. “So I will meet you again. I believe we are destined Akira.”

X

“A stalker. You must be-“ Ryuji yawned. “Fine let’s get this over with. I wanted to talk about this name we keep hearing about but fine Ann. Let’s deal with this now.” Akira laughed to himself as Ryuji tok the lead dragging Ann along the way.

He was right, dealing with this right now seemed like the better thing to do. They left Ann in the square seemingly by herself and soon enough someone appeared reaching towards her.

With Ryuji by his side they intercepted but Akira found his eyes widening when he saw the boy facing him. It had been a few years but. “Yusuke?”

“Who… Akira?” He was pale, he had grown more handsome. His hair was a bit longer than before. He looked skinny. “I can’t believe, why are you here?”

“I was saying I needed to look you up.” Akira’s throat felt tight. “I didn’t get to bring any of your letters with me.”

“Wait this guy is the friend from back home that moved here?” Ann’s hand on his arm made Akira jump. “But weren’t you listening just now? He said he’s Madarame’s student!”

“Yeah he is.” Akira nodded before he froze. His eyes went back to Yusuke. “Madarame, that old man. No wonder I thought it was familiar. I never cared about that stuff back then.” He whispered.

“Akira?” Yusuke looked worried. “Is something the matter?”

If this thing was true. Akira searched Yusuke’s face. If Madarame had a palace. He had Yusuke for all these years. Who knew what he had done to him. He most likely had taken advantage of Yusuke as well. In fact, hadn’t Yusuke been yanked to Tokyo after he had won that particular award? Had this whole thing been developing under his nose?

“We truly might be destined.” Akira smiled sadly. “It’s been so long Yusuke.”

“You haven’t been responding lately. I guess that’s because you’re here.” Yusuke reached out and gently removed Akira’s glasses. “But I had no idea that you needed these. Your eyes were always sharp. I don’t understand.”

“It’s… a long story.” Akira whispered.

X

“I still can’t believe that you believed Joker so easily.” Ann whispered as they huddled in a safe room. “But we do have to get you out of here Yusuke. Quickly.”

“Aki- Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “Was the first friend I ever had. He was interesting. Hopped over the walls and set me free.” He smiled at Akira and the warmth from back then that Akira had felt. It washed over him stronger than ever. “Even now he’s widening my world. Cleaning my eyes and for that I am truly thankful.

“I never dreamed you had a persona though. But it’s beautiful. It suits you.” Akira admitted. “I didn’t want it to be true but I remember that house. I remember a lot of things. Seeing your portrait in here is painful but at the same time it is unsurprising.” Akira whispered.

“It’s painful but I need to open my eyes and no one has been better at that… but Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “He was my first friend and also, I think we discovered a lot together. even though no one knew of him or I.”

“My parents never knew about Yusuke.” Akira admitted at Ann’s curious glance. “The maids and Madarame never saw me so they never knew about Yusuke sneaking out or having guests. That’s just how it was. Lucky us?”

X

“It’s over.” Akira swallowed as he watched Yusuke move around his room. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Yusuke admitted as he took a seat by the television. “But I will be. You’re the one I’m worried about. What about the team? Your parents?”

“My parents…” Akira looked away as he sat on his bed. “I don’t know. the team wanted nothing to do with me obviously. I just wanted the whole thing to go away. I couldn’t even respond to your last letter.”

“I was worried.” Yusuke said softly before he moved. He sat on the edge of Akira’s bed next to him and took his hand in his. “I thought many things but this was not one of them.”

“I’m glad I get to see you again. I missed you so much.” Akira gently cupped Yusuke’s cheek. “You got prettier.” He teased softly.

“You grew more beautiful.” Yusuke responded with a touch of his own. “The memories of our time together warmed me, got me through my initial loneliness. I’m glad I get to see you again.”

“We need to have a proper talk. About what I missed back then. About what you missed back then but right now.” Akira smiled as he pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s. “All I can think about is that I got my best friend back.” He felt like crying. “And that you’re the same as me. I missed you so much, I miss everything so much but I have you.”

“Yes you do.” Yusuke was gentle but firm the way he cupped Akira’s face and then when he lowered his head Akira was not surprised. They had kissed many times after that time with the fireworks. But this was the first time since meeting Yusuke again that he was being kissed. “You won’t lose me again Akira. we have a promise to keep.”

“I don’t have my license yet.” Akira teased softly. “I got my scooter one though. But not the one we really need.” He laughed as Yusuke pressed their foreheads tightly together. “I missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re here.” He whispered. “Maybe I knew you were nearby because I couldn’t feel happy jumping but now I can feel alive by jumping again.”

Yusuke’s kiss took him by surprise. It was fierce and when he pulled back Akira was gasping for breath. “And I can finally see it in person.” Yusuke said softly. “For that. I’m truly grateful. Finally I can see how beautiful and free you are.”


End file.
